


Thank You For The Venom

by schlatt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: After the battle of Hogwarts, Auror Harry, Auror Ron, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, Kind of slow burn but not really, M/M, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlatt/pseuds/schlatt
Summary: Harry Potter,  the boy who lived, saviour of the wizarding universe,  protector of Draco Malfoy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. chapter one - trial and error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort's dead. Now what?

“ _Corban Yaxley?_ ” 

Harry sighed and looked up, directly into the face of the now feral man being restrained by multiple Aurors. Harry had been in court all day, the very same room he’d been trialled in for underage magic years prior. The battle of Hogwarts ended less than a week ago and now Harry was being made to judge each and every suspected death eater, being the only person the now weak Ministry trusted to answer honestly. His word alone meant freedom or life in Azkaban for these evil, evil men and women. 

“He’s a death eater, sir. I saw him fight George Weasley and Lee Jordan. “ Harry gulped as he looked up at the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was hard to pay attention to anything, Harry was still shaken due to the events merely a week prior and the constant screaming and begging from those he had to judge was only making his nerves worse. Shacklebolt noticed, his face dropping into a sympathetic frown, “There’s only a few more to go, then you can go home and relax. You deserve it, Harry.” 

Harry smiled slightly, his face flushing only the slightest shade of pink. No matter how exhausted he may be, even the slightest of compliments had him flustered; it’s not something he’ll ever get used to. 

“Draco Malfoy,” Shacklebolt announced, the same way he had every other time but for Harry, this was entirely different. He glanced up to meet the eyes of Draco, eyes red from crying, hair a mess, but silent and still; he wasn’t fighting, which wasn’t very Draco-like at all. In the back of his mind, Harry knew Draco wouldn’t be able to slip his way out of this; everyone watched him leave the group and join his parents by Voldemort’s side and he’d already confirmed Lucius’ involvement, sending the man to Azkaban. Harry had despised Draco his whole life, spending sleepless nights brooding over thoughts of the other, acting out arguments with him in the shower, daydreaming of ways to get his revenge and finally the time had come. Harry only had to say one word and Draco would be sent to spend the rest of his days in the worst place on earth but… He couldn’t. It was wrong, even though it was technically right. Draco was a death eater, he did side with Voldemort and even attempted to murder Dumbledore but with all that being said, something in Harry’s gut told him Draco didn’t deserve the fate every other death eater was destined to receive. 

Harry’s mouth opened before he could even make a decision, his gaze glimpsing past Draco to look directly at Shacklebolt who stood in the judge’s stand, peering down at him. “ **He’s innocent**.” A few gasps were heard before the whole courtroom broke out into a fit of whispers, members of the court all murmuring to one another as if Harry wasn’t right there, watching them. 

“Are you sure… Harry-” Harry quickly cut Shacklebolt off. “ Yes, Sir. Draco was a victim of Voldemort just like us all. He didn’t commit any crimes, he’s a good person, he was merely raised by the wrong people. That isn’t his fault.” Ending that sentence with a stammer, Shacklebolt nodded before gesturing for the Aurors to take Draco away. Draco visibly appeared shocked, his mouth agape, his eyes remain glued on Harry as he was escorted out of the room. 

Harry spent only another 20 minutes or so dealing people’s fates one by one. Surprisingly to him, Narcissa Malfoy was never brought up. Maybe she got away? Maybe she died? That could explain why Draco was so upset, although Harry was equally sure he was probably merely pitying himself. 

Harry was finally allowed to leave, standing up, wishing Shacklebolt a lovely evening before exiting the courtroom. Surprisingly, he was met by both Hermione and Ron who greeted him with open arms, acting as if he’d been gone for days. Ever since the battle, the trio had been closer than ever, staying at the ever-crowded borrow with the rest of the Weasley’s… asides from Fred. In fact, this was the first time he’d left the borrow since Fred’s funeral, the world felt like a dark place since his passing and Harry, or anyone else who knew him for that matter had felt very motivated to do much of anything. 

“How was it? “ Ron asked as the trio were leaving the ministry, on their way to to the Leaky Cauldron for celebratory drinks. All of magic London had been on a weeklong bender, mourning those who they’d lost along the way and celebrating the bright future they had ahead of them, cheering Harry’s name until their voices were hoarse. Finally, it was their time to celebrate. “ Oh, awful. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the way everyone was crying, screaming, pleading for mercy. It almost made me feel bad.  _ Almost _ . “ 

They walked in silence, there wasn’t much to talk about now that everything was over… it was strange. They’d been fighting for so long that they’d forgotten how to merely exist- and, at least in Harry’s case, he'd never experienced proper peace, not having to worry about at least something almost felt uncomfortable to him. They made their way to the pub, sitting down and ordering drinks before Hermione finally decided to break the silence. 

“Was Draco there?” Harry had hoped that the both of them had magically forgotten about Draco so he didn’t have to admit he’d let him go but of course that wasn’t the case, Hermione never forgets.”Well... He’s not going to Azkaban, I told them to let him go free-” “WHAT!” Ron cut in, his voice cracking, filling the entire pub. He looked around, embarrassed before violently whispering in Harry’s direction. “You let him go? He tried to kill you- he tried to kill Dumbledore. He’s a death eater, Harry. “ Harry shook his head, holding his hands out in defence. “Look. His father is in Azkaban, his mother is missing. Without their influence, he’ll be fine. ”

“Harry’s right, you know-” Ron rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “Harry’s always right. Malfoy will be in danger anyway, as soon as people find out he wriggled his way out of Azkaban they’ll come for his head.” Harry sighed at this thought, running a hand through his mess of hair. “ Hopefully he’ll head back to Hogwarts and finish his N.E.W.Ts, he’ll be safe there… safer, there. Are you both going back?”

“Nah mate, I’m going to be an Auror but Hermione-” “I can speak for myself, Ronald.” Hermione cut in, giving Ron a scary glare before continuing. “Of course I'm going back to study. Are you, Harry? I didn’t think you were stupid enough to-” Now it was Harry’s turn to cut her off. “I’m going to be an Auror, too.”

“Yes, mate.” Ron cheered, clumsily leaning over the table to give his friend a high five. “You usually need to have finished and passed your N.E.W.Ts, but all students involved in the battle of Hogwarts have been given passes, so it only made sense...” Harry didn’t look all that excited, adjusting his glasses, peering at the waiter who walked over and served them drinks. Harry hadn’t seen the guy before, he looked to be a bit older than they were, long golden hair being held in a bun. “Your drinks.” He placed each drink down on the table with a wave of his wand, holding eye contact with Harry the entire time before smiling at him and walking away. Harry gulped. 

“-Don’t be ridiculous, Ron. Harry?” Hermione placed her hand on Harry’s forearm to get his attention. Harry looked away from the waiter who was now serving someone else and smiled at Hermione; she looked concerned. “ Are you sure you want to do this? You’ve been fighting your whole life… Go back to school with me, graduate and then pursue professional quidditch or… write books? Get into politics, I'm sure you’d be able to become the minister of magic if you wanted to- ``" '' Hermione. I defeated the dark lord when I was a baby, I fought him again when I was only ten and went on to defeat him for the last time as an eighteen-year-old. I would be doing the whole world, magical or not, an injustice if I went off and became a bloody professional quidditch player. “ 

Hermione shook her head, slamming both of her hands on the table, drawing the attention to the other patrons at the pub who were desperately trying to listen in on their conversation without it being too obvious. “ You don’t owe anyone anything, Harry! This is your life! Dumbledore manipulated you, Voldemort hunted you down but they’re both gone… It’s about time you live for yourself, it’s time you do exactly what you want.” Harry swallowed thickly, unable to make eye contact with either Hermione or Ron. “ I know what I’m doing.”

“-Wanna go to a muggle club? Party?” Ron cut the awkward science, already standing. Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a brief moment before smiling and standing up. “It’s about time we do something fun” Harry quipped before stepping out of the pub, Hermione and Ron walking behind them, hands linked. 

They went to the first club they could find, dancing and drinking the night away. Ron found out that after a few drinks Hermione was entirely a different person, bumping and grinding on him as they danced on the dance floor. The pair stayed out until the early hours of the morning before finally going home without Harry who they assumed decided to go home earlier.  They were wrong about that, though. Harry had ended up going home with a stranger, the very handsome stranger who served him at the pub only a few hours earlier. He learned his name was Jean, a French immigrant who went to B eauxbatons which apparently wasn’t an all-girls school at all.  The next morning he didn’t tell Hermione or Ron, instead he spindled some lie about getting lost on the way home and decided to spend the night at Grimmauld Place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write for shit please forgive me :-] leave comments letting me know you're interested & feel free to critique my dyslexic ass. my will to live died when i found out jk rowling is a terf ! <3


	2. chapter two -  a list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets his first serious case.

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses that sat on the side table. He slid them on and glanced over at a sleeping Ginny, staring at her for far too long before finally getting up. He made his way to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Harry has a very personal hatred for self-care via magical means, he never truly felt clean so he rarely did such a thing. He slid his glasses back on after washing his face and looked at his reflection, staring once again. His hair had grown out by now, almost long enough to tie in a bun, he was also growing facial hair… he liked how he looked, although Ginny despised it, often nagging at him to ‘clean himself up.’ It has been almost six months since the battle of Hogwarts, he recently finished his Auror training and had been working for the past few weeks. 

He’d been called into the ministry today, told that they had something important for him to do. He wasn’t anxious or excited about it, he was more or less expecting them to fetch someone's mail for them judging by how he’d been treated so far. He wasn’t expecting life-threatening battles every second day but he really thought he’d be dealing with something more urgent than reports of littering and quill theft and he didn’t even think he wouldn’t be able to work aside Ron. The job wasn’t nearly as fun as he thought it would have been. 

After getting dressed in his lovely Auror robes and having himself something to eat he used the floo network to make his way to the Ministry. He walked through the crowd of wizards and witches who were all on their way to work just like him, all straight-faced and angry looking. As a kid, walking through the halls of the Ministry far too often he frequently wondered why everyone looked so miserable… and now he knows why. He made his way to the second floor of the Ministry building, entering the Auror Headquarters. Harry was greeted by Ron who looked as if he was waiting for Harry to walk in, leaning against a wall by the door, tapping his foot. When Ron looked up to see Harry he smiled, opening his arms for a hug which he received, begrudgingly. 

“ How’re you, Harry? I didn’t catch you leaving yesterday. Robards is looking for you, seems.. anxious. “ Harry pulled away from the hug, a smile finally forming on his face. “ He told me to come to see him last night, I got a random letter. I can’t imagine I've done anything wrong? “ Harry questioned and Ron just shrugged, looking past Harry to give Andrew a wave. Bloody Andrew, Ron’s work partner… Ruggedly handsome, charming, smart, amazing at his job. Harry envied him for the mere fact that he felt Andrew was replacing his position as Ron’s best friend. “ I've gotta get going, I'll meet you after work? Yeah?” Ron placed a few hard pats on Harry’s shoulder before practically skipping off, leaving Harry to face his boss on his own. 

Harry knocked on Mr Robards office door, the door opening by itself before he could land his second knock. Harry stepped in, bowing his head, “ I got your letter last night, Sir? You wanted to see me?” Mr Robards nodded, motioning for Harry to sit down across from him as the door behind Harry shut. “ I’ve got a very important case and I think you’re the perfect guy for it, it’s right up your you-know-who fighting thing. You think you can handle it?” Before Harry can answer Robards does it for him. “Of course you can.” 

Harry crossed his legs in his seat, half expecting the case to be nothing more than petty robbery… again, he was unphased but made sure to at least act like he was very excited, smiling kindly, nodding at his bosses every word. “Ok. There’s been an uprising of, well, extremists. People who want to eradicate everything associated with you-know-who-” “Voldemort, sir. “ Harry couldn’t help himself. “Of course, yes, Voldemort. They’ve been targeting pureblood families- all of them. Blindly. I want to task you with protecting someone from them.”

Harry could tell instantly that there was a lot more Robards wasn’t letting him know but he chose not to question it, instead simply nodding. “ You’ll have to escort Draco Malfoy from London to France using muggle transport. It’ll take you roughly two days as you’re not to use any main roads and as little magic as possible, we don’t want the extremists to detect you both. Once you’re in Paris, you’ll escort Draco this safe house, stay with him for a day before being allowed to head back. I know you both went to Hogwarts together, I also know you’re the reason he’s not rotting in a cell in Azkaban right now. I don’t think there’s anyone better for the job than you, Harry.”

Harry merely stared at the man behind the desk as his mind went drifting. Harry hadn’t thought about Draco at all since the trial, his mind constantly being busy with work, friends and Ginny. The idea of spending three days with Draco would have made a younger Harry go berserk but as of now, he couldn’t care less. He can’t imagine Draco having the nerve to be a pest to him after all he’s done for the bastard. “Okay. When do I leave?”

Robards gave him all of the small, boring details before informing Harry that he’d be leaving tomorrow and enforcing that he’s not to tell anyone about what he’s doing, finishing the appointment by informing Harry of the case he’d be dealing with today. There’d been some strange activity in an abandoned house, Harry would just have to check it out and make a note if anything significant was there. It was supposed to be quick and easy so Harry could go home early and prepare for the trip the following day. 

Harry, busy cursing The Ministry for being far too large as he made his way back to the floo network, eyes wandering around the giant, dark, empty building, the very faint sound of people working in their offices in the distance. The Ministry was a dark, lonely looking place that still leaves Harry feeling anxious every time he walks through its halls. It just feels evil. To make matters worse he still absolutely despises taking the floo but it’s the only visible option to get to the Ministry. Terrible. 

After a horrible floo trip and a walk in the rain, he’d arrived at the abandoned house, and abandoned it was. He was told it was by Hogsmeade which wasn’t exactly wrong but was also certainly not entirely true, either. He had to walk down a long, gravel path through thick forest for about ten minutes before finally arriving at an opening, the abandoned house sitting on a small hill. Harry pulled out his wand, just in case, before creeping up to the dilapidated house. 

“I’m Auror Harry Potter, representative of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement. Make your presence known. “ Harry bellowed, before going quiet once more, listening out for any movement. Now, back against the front door of the ruins, he barged his way in, pointing his and around the room. The house, which was closer to a room than anything, was empty and at first, glance looked like it had been for a long while. “ _ Lumos _ .” Harry, now being able to see properly, scanned the room for any sign of activity, his eyes landing on the fireplace, coal still smoking as if it’d only been lit hours ago. Above the fireplace on its mantel sat a few portraits, old, dusty, untouched for what seemed to be his whole lifetime. That combined with the hot coals sparked suspicion but that only doubled when he noticed what sat on the miserable houses surprisingly clean dining table. Sat there on the table was a list of names written in black ink, most of which Harry recognized as Hogwarts students, specifically Slytherins and their extended families. Certain names were crossed out with metallic, maroon ink, one of those names being “Narcissa Malfoy.” 

Harry, not one to jump to assumptions, duplicated the piece of parchment with the Gemino charm while making sure not to touch  **anything** in the house as he doesn’t want to give whoever it was any warning he’d visited. With another quick look around he’d decided he’s seen enough, taking his duplicate list and walking out of the ruins. He made his way back to Hogsmeade and from there took The Three Broomstick’s floo home, to Grimmauld place. 

That night was  _ rough _ , Ginny had to leave for Hogwarts in only a week and was pissed that Harry was leaving her for three days and not being able to tell her why only made the situation worse. He explained that it was for work and that he’d be back before she left but nothing he said soothed her anger so he decided not to say anything for the rest of the evening. Dinner was awful, Harry sat there quietly eating whatever it was Ginny made, jittery with anxiety for tomorrow, unphased by Ginny’s anger. Thankfully Ginny finished her meal first, dumping her bowl in the sink for their house-elf to clean. 

Harry eventually finished his meal too, also placing his bowl in the sink, thanking his house-elf before making his way to the bedroom. There lay Ginny, hair curled, wearing nothing but pink lingerie… To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. He turned pink and gulped, standing there with his arms by his sides rather awkwardly. “Uh…” His eyes wandered awkwardly between Ginny and the wall. “Since you’re leaving for three days I thought we could have some fun? “ Ginny rotated on the bed, now laying on her stomach with her chin resting in her hands. Harry wasn’t having it, after their argument earlier and the jitters he was suffering from he couldn’t be less interested in having sex, and he wasn’t all that interested ever anyway. “ Ginny, I'm sorry… I don’t want-” Ginny just glared, grabbing her wand from the bedside table and with two easy swishes of her wand she managed to push Harry out of their room and lock the door. Luckily for Harry, all of the things he needed for tomorrow were already at the door and the house had plenty of spare rooms for him to sleep in, which he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything's going to pop off next chapter, i promise. leave comments & all that! ive also posted this fic on Wattpad & i might even upload it to quotev if im feeling like it.


	3. chapter three - malfoy manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally reunites with his childhood enemy.

When Harry woke up he forgot where he was for a moment, glancing around the room in a state of panic before he became aware of his surroundings. He ran a tired hand down his face, rubbing his eyes before checking the time. 6 am. Harry was glad he woke up early, he wanted to arrive at the Malfoy Manor well before he was due and also was planning on travelling there via muggle transport to not draw in any suspicion just in case the extremists were monitoring magic at The Manor. They wouldn’t ever expect anyone to have the gaul to arrive at the manor in a taxi. 

Harry rolled out of the old, crickety bed, stretching and yawning once he finally got up. He reached for his glasses, popping them on before fixing his hair with a quick swish of his wand, another swish and his pajamas were replaced with his auror suit which were previously folded in a pile on a chair in the corner of the dark, musty room. He turned to look at himself in the mirror broken mirror and thats when it hit him, he’s going to see Draco today. A wave of despair and misery washed over him as he ran his hand through his long, mess of hair which had grown to a point where it began to curl. Even when at Hogwarts, busy fighting the dark lord and saving the wizarding world Harry had always made a point to look his best in front of Draco, for reasons he’d rather think about and today wasn’t going to be any exception. He casted a series of charms that cleaned up his face, covering the dark bags under his eyes and cleaning up his kind-of beard before switching out his normal clothes to something far more grand, a two piece, victorian era suit with a lovely cloak over the top that someone had anonymously given it to him only two weeks prior and he felt this was the best time if any to wear it. Finally he transfigured the cloak to look more like a muggle suit jacket, not wanting to draw any attention by dressing to out of the muggle norm during the journey to the Malfoy Manor. 

Finally feeling confident with his appearance he made his way to the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Ginny. He picked up his leather carry bag, the same he usually took to work, and left. It was a short 5 minute walk to the nearest taxi rank and during that time his mind wandered and his anxiety built. Would Draco be the same as he was at school? Would he have calmed down? Would he possibly be grateful to Harry for saving him from Azkaban for seemingly no reason at all or well… quite the opposite? Mad that Harry didn’t lock him up in Azkaban with his father? The thought made Harry feel faint, could he possibly be walking right into a trap? His thoughts were put to a stop when his eyes landed on one of London’s famous cabs of which he flagged down and climbed inside, giving the driver Draco Mafloy’s address. 

The ride was long, longer than Harry had expected. To be fair, he’d never been to the Malfoy Manor by choice and furthermore never via muggle transport- he actually had no idea where the Mansion was, he hasn’t even heard of the town it’s located in. He knew it was somewhere outside of London, remembering the view of only trees outside the Manor’s windows made him believe it was rather rural and those thoughts were confirmed when the houses and shops slowly disappeared and were replaced by trees and fields adorned with grazing cows and horses. 

Harry woke up as the Taxi pulled up in front of the Manor. Somehow he’d managed to fall asleep and during that time he’d slid down his seat, put his feet on the back of the poor driver’s chair and messed up his hair and suit. Harry jumped up, paid the driver before scuttling out of the Taxi rather embarrassed, almost falling as he bounced out of his seat. Standing up straight he patted down his burgundy suit pants and combed his fingers through his hair with little luck. He finally looked up, observing the manor in its glory. 

Harry’s mouth dropped, staying agape as he took in his surroundings properly. The hedges around the Manor surrounded him, 10 foot high, eerily similar to the maze at the triwizard tournament. He walked forward and peered through the ornate black gate that separates him and the rest of the property. His eyes darted across the gate looking for a lock, eyes rolling when he remembered that Draco is in fact a wizard and wouldn’t dare bother with something as muggle as a lock, with that in mind he takes his wand out of his jacket pocket and simply taps the gate. With a magical woosh a line in the gate appears which separates its two halves with now part, swinging apart to open the way for entry. 

Harry walks past, the gate closing behind him but he doesn’t even notice, he’s too fixated on the castle that stands before him. It’s large and dark, it’s less of a Manor and more of a castle. He slowly walks down the hedged path, feeling small compared to the height of the perfectly trimmed bushes. It felt like ages before he reached the end of the hedge walled path and when he finally did he felt butterflies, eyeing down the grand staircase that led to the absurdly tall door. He walked up the many stairs until he reached the top and without thinking he knocked. 

Finally what he was doing sunk in again, he placed a hand on his stomach as he felt it flutter and bit his lip, going pale. He was going to see Draco Malfoy for the first time in months after saving him from Azkaban. In the small time he had he wondered what Draco’s reaction to him would be to Harry, would he be rude? Or aburdly kind? Ignore him in a manipulative Draco sort of way? His thoughts were cut short when the door cracked open. 

Harry looked up from his feet and his eyes met a pair of silver eyes and a face with pointed features; Draco. He certainly didn’t look like he had previously, his hair was long, very long, longer than Ginny’s and dead straight, much like his fathers. Draco looked very feminine and pretty, prettier than any girl he’d seen before and he’d seen plenty. What amazed him beyond Draco’s appearance that was the smile on his face, Harry had only seen Draco smile when he was suffering so to be mutually in a good mood was bizarre.

“Potter-!” Draco kind of choked out, he sounded happy but reluctant, clearly not knowing where to put his arms as he reaches for Harry’s shoulder and then his hand before changing his mind entirely and just dropping them by his side. Harry didn’t even have time to properly react, but he felt a smile creep up on his face whether he liked it or not. Draco stepped aside and held an arm out, guiding Harry inside. “ We’ll talk inside, come on in. I’d offer to make you tea but i’m not supposed to use magic, my house elves died in the war and I haven't learnt how to use a muggle kettle yet.” Harry stepped inside and placed his briefcase down, eyeing Draco up and down as subtly as he could manage. He couldn’t help himself; his eyes were drawn to Draco no matter how badly he wanted to look away. “I can help you with the kettle.” Harry blurted out, once again, without thinking. His mind was already occupied with other alarming thoughts.

Awkwardly Draco and Harry made their way to the Manor’s ridiculous kitchen that harry assumed hadn’t been touched since it was built however many hundreds of years ago. The ovens weren’t ovens at all, still powered by fire that had to be lit by hand as Harry couldn’t risk using magic in the Manor in case it was being monitored. He then filled the kettle with water from a water bottle as the house apparently didn’t have running water in the kitchen at all and Harry couldn’t be  _ fucked  _ to walk all the way upstairs to fetch some after all the mess he went through fetching woof to start the damn fire. Finally, the water boils and Draco, thank god, knows how to do the rest which allows Harry to sit. 

“ The first king of England gifted my family this Manor, you know? In exchange of a few magical services. It’s been in the family ever since, for a thousand years or so. “ Harry simply nodded, looking around the place. He was surprised there wasn’t at least one ghost haunting the Manor given Hogwarts is almost the same age and there’s five of them. Draco added, “ Prior to me inheriting the house the gate would only-” Draco visibly becomes uncomfortable before continuing “ Would only allow death eaters to enter, they’d be able to simply walk through the iron bars. If you weren’t a death eater and you tried to enter the iron bars would contort into a face and yell at you, like a Howler.” That, on the other hand, made Harry laugh, just a little bit. The idea of a muggle postman trying to deliver some mail and being yelled at by some iron bars? Hilarious. 

“Not to change the subject, Malfoy but i need to know exactly why you need me to escort you to Paris. I don’t know the details.” Draco sat down across from Harry, placing down two cups of tea and a plate of treacle tarts between the pair of them. “Oh.. Of course, well, where shall I start?” Draco tried to lighten the situation with a chuckle but failed, his expression falling. “Well. Father dragged me out of the school after you, well, came back alive because i tried to pass you my wand, he and mother had an argument, i put him under a leg-locker curse and sent an owl to Blaise. Blaise, Mother and I decided to flee to Italy and stay in Zabini's second home. “ Harry nodded, writing all of this down on a very, very long piece of parchment. “ Me and Blaise were very, very close. I thought i could trust him and at this point all i really wanted to do was protect my mother- she is- was,” Harry’s face dropped at the ‘was’, his expression matching Draco’s almost exactly. “ It was a trap, Blaise had set me and mother up- he gave her to that group of extremists and me to the Ministry to lower his sentence. He was happy to let me spend my life in Azkaban so he and his foul, slag of a mother-” Harry gave Draco a disapproving look but said nothing, so he continued.” So he and his mother can walk free. I don’t know where my mother is, nor do I know if she’s alive and now I'm being hunted down by the same people. “ Harry finished writing a little after Draco spoke, placing the piece of parchment in his chest pocket. “ I’ll get you to Paris and then I'll find your mother, you’ll be reunited. You’ll be reunited, I promise. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The next chapter will be posted quicker as i'm almost finished with it lmfao. Things'll get spicey in the next chapter, so be ready.


End file.
